


Letters VI

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of het, Next Gen, mentions of M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters between Scorpius and his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters VI

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

September 8

Father,

As usual my classes have started off rather dull. Also as usual Albus has a new relationship. However, this one’s a bit different. He’s currently dating Jacob, a fellow sixth year Gryffindor. It’s a bit awkward at times to be sharing a room with them.

On another note, Rose continues to take up permanent residence at a table in our Common Room. But sweet Lily has been spending more and more time down in Slytherin. I have a feeling there’s a boy involved with this development. I’m starting to miss her and I hope she continues to stay out of trouble.

Oh, Albus has been asking when Mother will be sending me some more sweets. Would you pass on the request? Al would love some.

I’ll write more later. 

Your Son,  
Scorpius

 

September 11

Son,

I had a run in with Harry a few days back and had heard of Albus’s new fling. I wonder where this will take him. As for the awkwardness, I sympathize. I had the same issue with Vincent and Greg in my seventh year. You will learn to make it work.

I’m beginning to wonder if Rose should be made an honorary Gryffindor and given a bed in the dorms. And as for Lily, I would have to agree. The most logical reason for her change in habit is a boy. One of two things will most likely happen, she’ll either move on and go back to the way things were, or you’ll end up with a new friend.

Your mother is baking as I write and has decided to pack two boxes. One for you and one for Albus. When he gets them make sure he writes her a thank you note.

Waiting to hear from you.  
Your Father,  
Draco


End file.
